


Big Girl

by AGJ1990



Series: Evelyn Winchester [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Sam Winchester is an amazing big brother, Winchester!Sister, very very cute Winchester sister fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGJ1990/pseuds/AGJ1990
Summary: Evy has an accident and loses her first tooth.





	Big Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters of Supernatural do not belong to me. The original character of Evelyn Winchester does.

Sam finished making Evy’s sandwich, then started to open the refrigerator to pour her a glass of milk. He’d sent Evy to wash her hands in the upstairs bathroom, and it was taking a little longer than he’d anticipated. Sam wasn’t worried; he figured she had taken the opportunity to go to the bathroom. Sam poured her milk and put the carton back in the fridge. Just as he was about to call Evy to check on her, a loud crash brought him running.  
Sam’s heart stopped when he found Evy. She was lying on the floor, pushing herself up. There was blood on the floor. Sam expected her to burst out in tears any second. He finally broke himself out of his shock and helped her off the floor.  
“Cricket? What happened, honey?”  
“I fell.” Evy said flatly.  
Sam noticed she was looking at something in her hand. “Cricket, look at me. I need to see if you’re hurt.”  
When Evy finally looked up at Sam, Sam didn’t know what to make of the expression on her face. She was smiling. She had her hand wrapped in a very tight fist. Despite the fact that blood was still trickling down her chin, Sam had to know what had her so happy after taking such a nasty fall.  
“Cricket, why are you smiling?”  
“Look, Sammy!” Evy said. “I lost my first teef!”  
Sam looked down and in Evy’s hand was, indeed, two of her baby teeth. Sam gently pushed open her mouth and saw that her bottom two teeth directly in the front were missing. Sam was again jolted into action when he noticed that the small trickle of blood was coming from the missing teeth. Sam pulled Evy gently into the kitchen and sat her on the counter, placing a washcloth soaked in cold water into her mouth.  
“Does that hurt?” Sam asked. He was trying not to cringe.  
“Just a wittle.” Evy said, around the washcloth that was still in her mouth.  
Sam shook his head, genuinely impressed. “You’re a tough kid, you know that?”  
Sam pulled the washcloth away. Evy was still grinning, and Sam was relieved to see that the bleeding had stopped. Evy took a look at the teeth in her hand.  
“What we do with my teef, Sammy?”  
“Well,” Sam said, taking her teeth carefully from her, “we’ll put them under your pillow tonight when you go to sleep.”  
“Under my pillow? Why?” Evy asked.  
“The tooth fairy’ll pick them up and leave you a surprise for them.” Sam explained.  
“What kind of surprise?” Evy asked.  
“You’ll have to find out when you wake up in the morning.” Sam answered.  
“Wait.” Evy said, reaching over and grabbing Sam’s shoulder, a sudden look of worry on her face.  
Sam tried to hold back a snicker; he could see whatever what was worrying her, she was serious about it. “What, Cricket? What’s wrong?”  
“Are dey gone forever?” Evy asked.  
Sam knew it was mean, but he couldn’t help messing with her. She was just too cute. “Is what gone forever?”  
“My teef!” An exasperated Evy said, pointing to Sam’s hand. “Will dey grow back?”  
“No.” Sam explained, and Evy looked panicked. “Don’t worry though, Cricket. These are your baby teeth. Your big girl teeth will come in now.”  
Evy smiled, and all worry melted away from her face. “I’m big girl now.” She said happily.  
Sam’s humor at the situation was suddenly dampened by a hint of sadness. She was indeed “a big girl now”. She was no longer the teeny tiny infant who would crawl to him as soon as he’d walk into the room. She’d be starting school in a few days. Sam brushed some hair out of her face that was falling next to her eye.  
“Yeah, Cricket. You are a big girl now.” Sam said.  
“Sammy?”  
“Yes?” Sam asked, still looking at her.  
“I’m hungry. Can I eat lunch now?”  
Sam smiled. “Can I have a hug first?”  
Evy grinned and stretched her arms out towards him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and she held onto him for a minute while Sam put aside the washcloth he’d used to stop the bleeding. He squeezed her and kissed the top of her head, then pulled her off the counter and set her back down gently.  
“Here.” Sam carefully placed the teeth she’d lost into her small hand. “Take these and go put them under your pillow.”  
“Okay.” Evy said, and ran back upstairs to her bedroom to do just that.  
Sam thought back to her very serious worry that her teeth wouldn’t grow back, and let out the snicker that he’d been holding in. Evy came back downstairs, sat at the table and ate her lunch. Sam watched her carefully in case her mouth started bleeding again. They talked about her starting school the next week, how she felt about it and whether she would like it. Sam snuck into her room later that night to play tooth fairy. He pulled the teeth out from under her pillow and carefully replaced them with two one dollar bills. Once he was sure he’d gotten away with it, and that Evy wasn’t going to wake up and discover him there, he kissed her and whispered,  
“Good night, my big girl. Sammy loves you.”


End file.
